<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Out of Control by lil_Tasha</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633451">Out of Control</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha'>lil_Tasha</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Sexual Assault, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Juliet Higgins is not a damsel, Juliet Higgins needs a Hug, ROOFYING, Sad with a Happy Ending, Whump, but Juliet Higgins does need help, everyone makes an appearance at some point, i promise i dont let it get very far, key word there ATTEMPTED</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:07:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633451</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lil_Tasha/pseuds/lil_Tasha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Higgins tries to have a nice night out. Unfortunately, it doesn’t go as planned.</p><p>Read the tags!! Heed the tags!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins &amp; Everyone, Juliet Higgins &amp; Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Out of Control</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Again, please read the tags. I promise, I don't let things go very far. But keep in mind the tags.</p><p>Inspired by VickeyStar's "Laced Drink" Whumptober fic.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Something was off. She hated that she couldn’t pinpoint exactly <em> what </em> in the moment, but she just <em> knew </em> something wasn’t right.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet did a mental rundown of her night so far. Maybe something would stick out.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> The majordomo had left Robin’s Nest at nine thirty and headed to a bar about fifteen minutes away. A man a few seats to her left at the bar had been eying her the second she walked inside. Obviously, she paid him no attention, but she could practically feel him burning holes into the side of her head, and god was it aggravating. Out of the corner of her eye, she noticed him gradually work his way closer to her as the night progressed. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “How about I buy you a drink,” he stated, suddenly at the barstool directly next to her, elbow nudging her arm. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Higgins turned her head to look at the man. “I already have one,” she told him pointedly, sipping on her scotch, and eyes narrowing at him over the rim of her glass. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He grinned. “Once you’re finished with that one then.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> She exhaled through her nose, barely stopping herself from rolling her eyes. Did he actually think she was going to be an easy catch? Surely, there were countless other women at this bar he could bother instead and have a better chance taking home. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No, thank you.” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “Are you sure?” </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> “No means no. Would you like me to say it in another language?” Her tone was clipped now, hoping he would take the crystal clear hint, and bugger off. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> He only frowned and she directed her gaze elsewhere, refusing to engage him any further. Thankfully, after a few more moments, he finally stood, and left. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The events following that brief interaction were....<em> fuzzy. </em> It didn’t make any sense. That had happened not even an hour ago and as far as she was concerned, her memory was impeccable. She shook her head and brought her glass to her lips. When the scotch touched the tip of her tongue this time, the answer to her question hit her with a startling clarity.</p><p> </p><p>Her drink was <em> salty. </em> And something like that was never a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>Immediately, Higgins put the scotch down and attempted to recall how many times she’d taken a drink from that glass the past couple of minutes. Or how in the world someone managed to catch her off guard and drug it. If Juliet Higgins wasn’t confident in any other thought right now, she was absolutely <em> positive </em> she never left her drink unattended during the night.</p><p> </p><p><em> Deep breath, </em> she instructed herself, feeling the underlying panic wanting to break through her calm exterior surface. <em> Just breathe. And think. You’re going to need help. Get help. </em></p><p> </p><p>Retrieving her phone from her dress pocket, she rushed to text Magnum, though her trembling fingers weren’t in total compliance. Regardless, she typed a message and sent it.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Higgins (10:58pm): He lp.   Dri n k spi ke d. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Magnum (10:59pm): I’m on my way. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>Some part of her mind told her that she should probably get out of there. Maybe the bathroom. She could lock herself in there until Magnum arrived. But when she made a move to stand, the room spun, and her knees buckled. A pair of hands were on her waist helping to hold her upright. She didn’t need to be sober to know they definitely didn’t belong to someone she was familiar with, and therefore, shouldn’t have been touching her.</p><p> </p><p>“Need a little help?” a voice whispered in her ear.</p><p> </p><p>The voice sounded like one she’d heard before and it sent alarm bells off in her head. She tried to jerk away from it.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t be like that, sweetheart,” he murmured.</p><p> </p><p>The use of a pet name made her cringe and she gritted her teeth, pulling again, but her motor skills were shot, and they both knew it. He tugged her into him, her body pliant under his hands, and curled an arm around her midsection.</p><p> </p><p>Higgins inhaled deeply and closed her eyes. “I said <em> no </em>,” she seethed, driving her elbow back.</p><p> </p><p>The man groaned, inadvertently releasing her. Higgins opened her eyes and staggered in the direction of what she believed and hoped to be the bathroom. Her legs were hardly cooperating, but they carried her forward, and through the never ending mass of bodies to an….empty hall? She blinked. No, no, no. This couldn’t be right. She had been to this exact bar a handful of times and the bathrooms were supposed to be here.</p><p> </p><p>Her panic doubled, bile rising in her throat, and she felt her legs weakening.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Stay calm. Find the bathroom. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>She swallowed, took a breath, and made her way back to the crowd, stumbling through, and coming across another hall.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> There! </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The majordomo’s relief at seeing the bathrooms pushed her to move toward them. But that relief was short lived as something solid slammed her against the wall and rough hands pinned her arms to it. She glared up at the man towering over her, unwilling to allow her tamped down fear to show. It was the same man she’d met earlier, the man who couldn’t take “no” for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>“Let go.”</p><p> </p><p>He sneered and leaned in. “Or what?” His lips ghosted over her ear. “Your body and mind are giving out on you. Soon, you won’t even be able to speak. So what do you think you’re gonna do?”</p><p> </p><p>It sickened Higgins admitting this man was speaking the truth. She had an extensive knowledge of rohypnol’s effects thanks to her MI6 days and experienced them once in the past, the difference between then and now being this was <em> not </em> a controlled situation under the supervision of her superiors.</p><p> </p><p>“I still haven’t heard an answer to my question.” He shoved a knee between her legs and his fingers tightened on her arms. “What are you gonna do about this?”</p><p> </p><p>Every single instinct screamed at her to <em> fight, </em> but her thoughts were jumbled, and her extremities had almost gone completely numb. Yet, none of that kept her from sinking her teeth into his bottom lip when he forced his mouth onto hers. The metalic taste of blood settled on her tongue—his from the bite and hers from the new cut on the inside of her cheek as a result of his hand connecting with the side of her face.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Totally worth it. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>The hand that hit her travelled lower. She couldn’t really feel what part of her body it was approaching and in all honesty, she wasn’t sure she wanted to.</p><p> </p><p>“You bitch. You’re going to pay for that.”</p><p> </p><p>“Pay for what?” a voice to their right questioned.</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Magnum. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>He turned his head. “None of your business, man. I was just telling my girlfriend here—”</p><p> </p><p>“That’s not your girlfriend,” Magnum interrupted, nearing them.</p><p> </p><p>The man’s eyebrows furrowed together.</p><p> </p><p>“You see, she’s my partner, and I know you drugged her.” He tilted his head to the left. “So do the cops.”</p><p> </p><p>Katsumoto walked past the PI, a pair of cuffs dangling from his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Rohypnol is illegal in the United States, but I’m sure you knew that already,” he commented, grabbing the man’s arms, and yanking them behind his back. “You’re under arrest.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum rushed to Higgins’ side and caught her as her legs gave out. “Higgins?”</p><p> </p><p>“EMS is on their way in,” the detective informed him, handing the nameless man off to another officer.</p><p> </p><p>“Higgins,” Magnum repeated, watching her eyes start to close. “Keep your eyes open for me.”</p><p> </p><p>Two paramedics entered carrying a stretcher and within seconds, they were taking her away. He followed closely, only parting for the ride to the hospital, and even beating the ambulance there. Rick, TC, and Kumu arrived ten minutes later, meeting him in the waiting room.</p><p> </p><p>“How is she?” Rick asked, worry coloring his tone.</p><p> </p><p>“She had collapsed when I got to the bar. I haven’t seen her since the paramedics took her,” the PI replied. “I can’t believe someone would do that to her.” His fists clenched at his sides, anger practically radiating off of him.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not your fault, man,” TC told his friend, hearing the veiled guilt.</p><p> </p><p>Kumu raised an eyebrow. “He’s right,” she agreed, giving his shoulder a reassuring squeeze. “You shouldn’t blame yourself. You couldn’t have stopped what happened.”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum sighed and grumbled, “I know. I know.”</p><p> </p><p>A doctor emerged from a set of double doors and called, “Family of Juliet Higgins?”</p><p> </p><p>The four of them turned their attention to her.</p><p> </p><p>“Is she okay?” Magnum asked.</p><p> </p><p>The doctor nodded and flipped a paper over the back of her clipboard. “Physically, Juliet will be fine. There’s some bruising on her arms, so I’m certain they’ll be sore. Mentally and emotionally, I can’t give you an exact answer. Everyone’s body reacts a bit differently to rohypnol, but some of the common things to look out for are drowsiness, headaches, nightmares, confusion, nausea, and memory problems. Blackouts can happen, though they are rare after the first four to six hours have passed,” she explained. “Thankfully, she didn’t have enough in her system to cause any long term issues and the drowsiness, confusion, and nausea should clear in about twenty-four hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“Did he….” the PI trailed off, the remainder of the question hanging in the air.</p><p> </p><p>“No,” she quickly assured them, shaking her head, and the four of them released breaths they hadn’t even realized they were holding. “We tested for his DNA on her and only found it on her mouth, cheek, and arms. I got somewhat of an answer from her when I asked why his blood was on her teeth. She said she bit him when he kissed her and he slapped her which also explained his DNA being on her mouth and cheek. He didn’t get very far.” She paused, letting the information sink in, then continued. “Since she’s awake and we don’t have any other tests to run, she can be discharged if someone can keep a close eye on her for the next thirty-six hours.”</p><p> </p><p>“I can do that,” he said, feeling, at the least, he owed his partner that much.</p><p> </p><p>“Alright. I have her discharge papers right here.” She gestured to the clipboard in her arm. “We can get started on them and have her heading home.”</p><p> </p><p>Forty minutes later, they were back at the estate. It was a quarter to two in the morning and despite being utterly exhausted, Higgins rejected the suggestion of sleeping. She wouldn’t even sit on the couch because she knew if she sat still, she would succumb to the fatigue nagging at her. The doctor had strongly advised her to go straight to bed upon arriving home, but the PI figured it wouldn’t be a favorable topic of discussion, especially not after what she’d just been through. So he watched her pace and carry on.</p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know how he did it. I can’t remember anything after he approached me and left. But I’m sure I never left my drink,” she rambled, eyes darting around the open space of the common area. “I feel so….” <em> Humiliated. Stupid. Violated. </em> “How could I let this happen?”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum rose from the couch and stepped toward her, but halted at seeing her still and flinch. “Hey,” he said softly, her eyes all of a sudden focusing on him. “You didn’t <em> let </em> anything happen. He shouldn’t have done what he did.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe if I had just not pissed him off and let him buy me a drink, none of this would’ve happened,” she made an effort to reason.</p><p> </p><p>“Or it could’ve turned out so much worse,” he responded and it brought tears to her eyes. “The fact he possessed the nerve to spike a drink you already had means he probably would’ve spiked a drink he bought for you. You shouldn’t have to try and justify his actions, Higgy. What he did was wrong, not only lawfully, but morally as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“If you hadn’t shown up….”</p><p> </p><p>Neither wanted to say aloud the very likely possibility of how much further things could’ve gone. How quickly they could’ve escalated.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re safe now and he’s never going to lay his hands on you again,” the PI assured her. <em> He should’ve never touched her to begin with. </em></p><p> </p><p>She nodded, wiping the tears from her face, and wincing at the sharp pain as her hand rubbed the swollen spot above her left cheekbone. “Can you stay in my room while I sleep?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course,” he replied.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>They headed to her room, Magnum keeping a respectful distance in between them. Zeus and Apollo filled that space, paws quiet as they padded behind her. She hadn’t heard them and physically jumped when they came into her line of sight. Apollo whined, almost as though he was apologizing for startling his mistress.</p><p> </p><p>“I didn’t see you lads. I’m sorry,” Higgins murmured, crawling into her bed underneath the sheets. “Come on,” she welcomed them, patting the unoccupied area next to her legs, and they didn’t hesitate to accept the invitation, jumping onto the mattress.</p><p> </p><p>The PI pulled a chair out of the corner up to her bedside and had her tell him where to park it. He could reach the bed with his foot if he really wanted to, but not his hand.</p><p> </p><p>“Sleep well, Higgy.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes closed. “You too, Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>A gut wrenching scream woke him at 5:28am, nearly causing him to fall out of the chair he’d somehow managed to get comfortable in.</p><p> </p><p>“No!”</p><p> </p><p>Magnum wasn’t quite sure how to approach a thrashing Higgins that didn’t involve putting his hands on her or raising his voice. If nothing else, he could be certain it wouldn’t turn out well for either of them.</p><p> </p><p>“Higgy, wake up.”</p><p> </p><p>“Let me go!”</p><p> </p><p>“Higgy, come on. It’s me. It’s Magnum.”</p><p> </p><p>Zeus let out an unexpected bark and the majordomo jolted awake. Her eyes were wide as they frantically flitted around the dim room. They landed on her partner and she came close to slipping off of the mattress in her urgency to get further away from the shadow standing near her bed.</p><p> </p><p>He hurried to flip the light switch on the wall. “It’s Magnum. You’re okay.”</p><p> </p><p>Her chest heaved, trembling hands struggling to remove the sheets clinging to her sweaty body. It caused tears of frustration to build in her eyes and dread to sink its claws into her. She was <em> trapped. </em></p><p> </p><p>“I have to get out of here,” she mumbled.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum swore she was going to be hyperventilating at any moment if she didn’t calm down. “Higgy.”</p><p> </p><p>“I have to get out of here,” she repeated, breath picking up.</p><p> </p><p>He risked taking a step closer. “Higgy, you gotta calm down.”</p><p> </p><p>Her eyes caught the movement and landed on him. “No. Stop!”</p><p> </p><p>The PI realized that, despite being awake, her mind wasn’t with them in the present. He had to bring her back to him. “You’re not there anymore. He’s gone and he’s not going to touch you ever again.”</p><p> </p><p>“No.” She squeezed her eyes shut, unsteady hands coming up to cradle her head. “I said no.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just listen to my voice, Higgy,” he tried. “You’re at Robin’s Nest in your room. You’re with me, Thomas Magnum. You’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>Her breathing slowed.</p><p> </p><p>“I promise, you’re safe.”</p><p> </p><p>At that, her eyes cracked open. “Thomas?”</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s Thomas.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Her hands succeeded in prying the sheets off herself this time. “I heard his voice and felt his hands on me, but I couldn’t move or make him stop. It was so….<em> vivid. </em> I may as well have been reliving what happened last night.” She sighed shakily. “I’d never been so out of control of a situation and it terrified me. But what scared me more was knowing what he would’ve done to me if I didn’t text you and you hadn’t come. I may not remember much of what happened, but the look he had in his eyes is something I couldn’t forget even if I tried.”</p><p> </p><p>“Can I sit on your bed?” he asked.</p><p> </p><p>Higgins hesitated briefly, then nodded.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum walked over to her bed and sat on the edge. He held one of his hands out to her. “Can I hold your hand?”</p><p> </p><p>She placed a hand in his.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry for what he did to you.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay. I shouldn’t have let the opportunity for my drink to be spiked present itself. But it’s not like he got very far and I should be thankful that he didn’t actually….” she trailed off.</p><p> </p><p>“How far he did or didn’t get isn’t the point, Higgy,” Magnum said gently. “He had no business violating you. And whether or not your drink was unattended at some point, he shouldn’t have drugged it. None of what happened was your fault. Alright?”</p><p> </p><p>Higgins was reluctant to agree at first and even tempted to insist otherwise, but knew she didn’t have a sensible argument. “Alright,” she conceded. “When I go to the police station later to press charges, would you mind coming with me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course I wouldn’t mind.”</p><p> </p><p>She gave him a small grateful smile. “Thank you for always being here for me and for your unfailing diligence when I try to push you away. Despite how infuriating it can be in the moment, I appreciate it nonetheless.”</p><p> </p><p>He chuckled. “I’m glad my annoying persistence doesn’t go unappreciated.”</p><p> </p><p>“You make it very difficult to ignore.”</p><p> </p><p>“So what I’m hearing is that you <em> don’t </em> like it when I care about you?” he teased.</p><p> </p><p>“What I’m <em> saying </em> is I never want you to stop.”</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>And there I go (again) throwing some of my personal trauma onto one of my faves.</p><p>No, I've never been roofied, however, I have been sexually assaulted more than once, as well as raped. They were traumatic experiences that I managed to block out most of because they happened over five years ago. But every now and then, I get snippets of memories or nightmares and it sucks.</p><p>The National Sexual Assault Hotline is 800-656-HOPE (4673). Please be careful out there and stay safe. Not only my fellow ladies, but guys as well. Sexual assault and rape aren't only limited to women, but men as well, and I feel as though sometimes people forget that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>